Mike, Lu
Well, personally I love Mike Lu and Og. I've seen every episode there was, but after seeing this, I began to question my once-favorite cartoon and I moved on from it. This episode was entitled "Goodbye Mike." Goodbye? Odd title... Maybe this was where Mike was leaving the island and going back home to the states? I was so wrong. This began with Og working on a huge Microwave. There was a little static and Og did not have any eyes. Og? No eyes? I thought. Just then, Mike appeared out of nowhere saying, "Whatcha doin', Og?". Og looked angry and said, "SHUT UP, MIKE!" Mike started crying. Og was never mean to Mike, and seeing this was just down-right cruel. His voice did not harbor cartoony comical anger, but the anger in his voice was pure malice... Like he didn't want to have anything to do with Mike. Seeing Mike cry, I felt sorry for her, like I wanted to give her a hug and cry with her. Then came another scene with Lu screaming at Wendell. She went on to say in a demonic voice "GO KILL YOURSELF!" I laughed at the scene because it was random, but my laughing quickly faded as it returned to the scene with Mike. Og pushed her into the microwave, Mike screamed so loud that I had to turn down the volume. Og powered on the microwave, Mike's hands banged against the door and she began kicking the glass, trying to escape... but exploded into a gory mess. There was blood, bone fragments, organs, and steaming parts everywhere... It was all hyper-realistic. Too real-looking to be CGI. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Mike was dead... At that moment, I just wanted to pull Og through the TV and beat the hell out of him senselessly for what he did. But there was just no way to do so... I felt powerless. I had no other choice but to continue watching. Amidst the gory mess that was once Mike, Og saw her face. Two empty black sockets where her eyes used to be, staring back at him. He cut her face off and wore it as a mask. The screen quickly faded to black with the words "THE END," written in a red blood-dripping font. The credits began to roll, but instead of the cheerful extended version of the cartoon's theme song, it was a song called "Goodbye Goodbye" sung by Margery in a weak voice, almost like she had been without sleep for weeks. When the credits began to roll, I could hear the faint sound of a girl crying... the type of crying you would hear after you tragically lost someone dear to you. I couldn't tell who it was crying, presumably Mike. It wasn't a pained cry... It was a very sorrowful cry full of heartache and anguish. At this point, it sounded as if Mike was betrayed and killed by those who she thought were her friends. It was so depressing, that I felt like crying myself. After the credits ended, Mike, Lu and Og finally had their own custom Cartoon Network Studios logo. For over five seconds, there was nothing, then it only showed Mike crying and flailing her arms like a puppet! The mere sight of that made my heart jump into my throat. At that moment, I shut the TV off and buried my face in my hands and began weeping silently. As I write this, my eyes are still burning from the tears I cried over that horrific episode. I tried to go on YouTube to find that episode and discourage people from watching it, but I couldn't find anything. Not a trace of the cartoon was found... How I was the unfortunate one to view it, I'll never know. I only hope and pray I don't dream about this cartoon... Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Death Category:Television